


A Hallmark Christmas Special(Michaelxreader)

by mackleman_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader plans out a perfect Christmas for herself and her husband Michael, who comes up with a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hallmark Christmas Special(Michaelxreader)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, I wrote this on mobile and it's a pain in my butt. :P Anyways enjoy and happy holidays!!

It was Christmas. The first Christmas she spent with Michael. (y/n) was nervous, because first of all, Michael was an archangel and used to really elegant celebrations (or so she assumed) and she felt like he being the religious geek he is, would want to stick to the basics of the holiday. Y'know, Jesus being born and the spirit of giving, that sort of thing. She had an entire schedule worked out:  
Monday, two days before Christmas, she was going to decorate the house. Tuesday, she and Michael were having a Christmas party at their house in the evening.  
She hardly knew any of the guests Michael had invited, most of them were probably other angels that were too afraid to say no to the invitation.She asked the Winchesters to come too- Michael wasn't keen on the idea but gave in after she'd begged for weeks.  
And on Christmas, her and Michael were going to stay in, open presents, and watch cutesy movies like Rudolph the red nose reindeer.  
The only problem that interrupted her plan was the fact that Michael was flying off every fifteen minutes to go fix something or 'take care of someone'.( (y/n) liked to believe he was helping out old ladies in a nursing home somewhere even though she knew what he was doing was not so nice.)

Monday morning, one of her other archangel friends was going to take her out shopping. She might be married to a man who could whip up money anytime he wanted to but sadly, (y/n) lacked that special talent. Plus, Gabriel wasn't the most, uh, virtous angel around, but he did have a hand in the whole Christmas thing. And since he was Michael's brother he should know what sort of holiday stuff he liked.  
(Y/n) was halfway through doing her hair and make up in the upstairs bathroom when suddenly, she found herself standing in the middle of a bustling department store. It took her about .3 seconds to comprehend what happened when she heard Gabriel say slyly, "Ready to do some Christmas shopping?" He was standing next to her, smirking. She was sure he found himself hilarious.  
(Y/n) was going to make an angry comment about not surprising her when she was using mascara but instead she said, "Take me back if you're going to get decorations like that sweater. "  
She couldn't take her eyes off of it. The sweater was garish green with a big gingerbread man on it. The buttons on the gingerbread man were little pom poms that stuck out, and the eyes were a satanic red color that probably scared off any children in a five mile radius. And to top it off the sweater had embroiderd on lights thay actually lit up and played jingle bells when you pressed a button.  
"Come on! Everyone loves this sweater! Ho-Ho-Ho!" Gabriel laughed in a very loud Santa voice and a bunch of shoppers looked up and stared at him.  
"What's wrong with that man, mommy,?" A little kid asked. (Y/n) looked at a sweater and pretended she didn't know Gabriel to avoid looks of pity.  
Gabriel harrumphed and grabbed her by the arm. "This was your idea, you grinch."

An hour and a half later Gabriel zapped the both of them back home into the kitchen. (y/n) set down the bags on the counter and picked up a piece of paper left there.  
"Who's it from?" Gabriel asked and peeked over her shoulder to get a better look.  
"Michael, duh," She answered as she read it.

Hey,  
I got a break from dealing with those imbecile Winchesters-"They are pretty annoying, " Gabriel added out loud- but you wern't here. It looks like I'm not going to be able to go with you to get a Christmas tree because I have more work to do today, so I just zapped one up for you.  
-Michael xoxo  
p.s. Don't let Gabriel buy me a sweater. The one I got last year was enough.

(Y/n) was a little disappointed that they weren't going to go out to get a tree. Right now you're probably yelling, 'Let's just have Michael mojo up the house! It'll be quicker!" But more than half the fun of Christmas is getting ready for it. Especially for (Y/n) who really wanted an authentic homemade Christmas and the memories that go along with it.

"Oh well," She said, trying not to look hurt. "I'm sure the tree is gorgeous anyways."  
And it was. It was huge, too. She was pretty sure she'd only gotten enough ornaments for half of the tree at best.  
"Let's get decorating then, shall we?" Gabriel grinned and did his Santa laugh again. She nodded cheerfully and put on the radio station that plays nothing but Christmas songs and hummed along as I started hanging up decorations.

Hours and hours of laboring over which stocking goes where and drinking a little too much hot chocolate yielded only two words out of Michael when he arrived home.  
"Very festive," He said, and pulled (y/n) in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Even though they were married, Michael sometimes acted like kissing or anything beyond that was a sin.  
"I saved the tree for last, 'cuz I thought maybe we could do that together?" She tilted her head so she could look up Into those startling blue eyes she loved.  
"Of course." He smiled his weird little smile, like he and her were sharing a secret. He'd always smiled at her like that, even the first time they met, which had kind of freaked her out at first in all honesty. But now here they were, married.  
Decorating the tree was pretty fun. (y/n)'s ornaments almost completely covered half of the tree, and probably would have done more if Michael hadn't "accidentally" dropped a set of the angel ornaments, a.k.a. naked flying babies playing trumpets. They all broke, but (y/n) wasn't really fond of them either.  
When the two were done with their masterpiece, they sat down on the couch together under a throw blanket and watched it twinkle. It didn't look perfect but that somehow did make it perfect, if yoh know what I mean. Michael voiced this aloud and (Y/n) smiled, happy that he felt the same way she did.  
"I'm gunna put on a movie," She said and hopped off the couch to pop in a DVD. She picked The little Drummer Boy, a movie she felt like Michael would enjoy. (Y/n) curled up on the couch next to him and leaned up against his shoulder. He wrapped his strong arm around her and went to kiss her on the cheek, but because she expected him to, she turned her head at the last second so he kissed her lips Instead. "Naughty, Naughty," He chuckled.  
Throughout the movie Mike made comments like "I don't recall that guy being there" or "Gabriel really had his hair in that style for awhile." (y/n) liked when he talked happily about the past; mostly she heard depressing stories about Lucifer falling.

When Michael and (y/n) finished that movie, she put on Elf. Michael laughed at the funny parts (pretty much the whole movie) and (y/n) sleeply giggled until she fell asleep.

It felt like ten minutes later when Michael was shaking her awake. "Michael?" She mumbled. He was a bit of a morning person, but seriously?  
"Hey, (y/n)," Michael said and continued to shake her. "Get up.Or just listen."  
"Mmm.." She mumbled and managed to open an eye. Michael frowned. "I need to go check up on Naomi. "  
It was (y/n)'s turn to frown. "Last time you said that you were gone for a week."  
"I'll be back by the party, I promise." He said and kissed her cheek. "Archangels never lie."  
She could actually think of many times that archangels had lied but because it was probably three a.m. and all she could really think about was going back to sleep.  
"Mmkay." She whidpered and promptly fell back asleep.  
Michael chuckled and adjusted the blanket around (y/n) and zapped out.

(Y/n) spent the day cleaning and baking, getting ready for the party. And for the second time in two days she was interrupted halfway through doing her hair and make up by the doorbell.  
She hurried downstairs quickly, anxious to meet whoever was there in case it was a really important person. Michael wasn't there yet, but she was sure he'd be arriving soon.

Sam and Dean were waiting outside the door checking out the exterior of the house.  
"Oh hey, you're early," She said after opening the door and getting weird looks from the boys.  
"It's 5:15," Dean said and raised his eyebrows.  
"Um. Come in," She said and moved out of the way.  
"Where's Michael? " Dean said rather suspiously. Understandable, seeing as Michael tried to, y'know possess him and end the world and stuff.  
"Um. He'll be back..soon." She hoped.

After that, Sam and Dean got the door until (y/n) was done getting ready.  
Guests started trickling in, and even Crowley showed up. (You've seen the Disney movies. She didn't want her firstborn child to become cursed!) The only guest that was missing was of course, Michael.  
Yeah, (y/n) was pissed. Michael had invited all of his pompous little angel friends who were now talking amongst themselves probably discussing what a crappy party she was having that her husband couldn't even be bothered to show up.  
And if she had to answer one more "Where's Michael?" she was going to scream.  
The party was in full swing and (y/n) was sitting in the corner eating too many cookies out of misery.  
Well, there goes my perfect hallmark Christmas. She thought to herself. She wanted to never, ever talk to Michael again, but another part of her also just wanted to forget this never happened and have a good Christmas with her husband.  
The party was almost over by the time Michael showed up. Everyone was saying their goodbyes or awkwardly avoiding people they'd tried to kill in the past.

"Hey hun," Michael grinned happily as he zapped up next to her. He had an innocent, very pleased look as if he were very happy to make it for the party.  
"Hello." She said sourly. Michael frowned after smiling at a guest. "Hey, what's the matter?" 

She sighed heavily. "Nothing." She said.  
"(y/n), what's wrong?" Michael spoke and with his finger under her chin he turned her head to look at him.  
"I said nothing, " She snapped at him, then regretted it instantly. Now he'd just get more upset and be annoying.  
"Please. It's obviously not nothing," He raised his voice louder, looking frustrated. Some of partygoers looked up at them and (y/n felt her face burn.  
"Michael just drop it." She said quietly and turned away.  
"(y/n), I do not want to 'Just drop it', I want you to tell me why you're angry with me!" Michael nearly shouted. Now a bunch of people were looking at them and (y/n) just let go without thinking.  
"And I want you to not, like, be running off every fifteen minutes to go 'take care of someone', but apparently we both can't have what we want!" She yelled angrily. At that part everyone else at the party stopped talking and stared at them.  
(Y/n)'s eyes burned with tears and her cheeks were as red as an apple. Great, now her party really did suck. She mumbled and broke eye contact with Michael, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "I need some air. Excuse me." (y/n) pushed through the crowd who split easily for her, leaving Michael behind her.  
Dumb dumb dumb, she thought to herself. Why did I do that?? I just ruined Christmas. She wanted to punch herself in the face. It wasn't his fault Michael had to work so much and she expected too much out of him.  
(y/n) pushed through the front door. She sat down on the front steps after brushing off the new falling snow.The lights on the house felt wrong, like the house shouldn't look so homey when (y/n) and Michael were fighting. Maybe she and Michael needed to take a break for awhile. This whole marriage thing wasn't working out. She was tired of lying to her parents and friends about where Michael was going and them feeling sorry for her because they thought he was cheating on her.  
Maybe I should just go.I don't wanna hang out in that party anymore anyways. (Y/n) thought. She picked up her phone, ready to dial her friend to come get her, when she heard....sleigh bells?

(Y/n) looked down the street. Along came the source of the bells- a big wooden sleigh being pulled by two reindeer.  
Charlie was driving it and stopped directly in front of her house. "Hey, Mrs. Novak," She winked at (y/n).

"What-?" She started to speak wben she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Michael standing above her. "Please do not leave," He said softly. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was genuinely concerned she was leaving and ger heart skipped a beat.  
"The reason why I've been gone lately is because I was getting this ready to surprise you. I did it the way you wanted me to..no grace involved." (y/n) felt suddenly really, really bad for getting mad at him.Here she was upset with him and he was just trying to get into the Christmas spirit. Her face fell from the hurt look to a somewhat sad expression.  
"You don't like it. I'm sorry." Michael apologized and massaged his temple. "I messed this all up for you." 

"No you didn't, " (y/n) said instantly and stood up next to him. "I'm the one who's sorry. I just got wrapped up in the perfect Christmas..and..It's perfect, okay?"  
Michael took her hands in his warm ones and smiled. She smiled back softly. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too," She grinned and pulled him closer to her for a sweet, lingering kiss. His lips brushed over his until she couldn't stand his teasing anymore and kissed him full on. He cupped her face with one hand gently as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
After a few-and not enough- seconds Michael pulled away. "Sorry, but I'm paying Charlie by the hour." He chuckled and tucked a lock of (y/n)'s hair behind her ear.  
"No no it's fine! Y'all can keep making out for as long as you like!" Charlie called from the sleigh, which looked a hell of a lot more inviting than inside the party.  
"Let's blow this popsicle stand." (y/n) laughed and grabbed Michael's hand, leading him to the sleigh.


End file.
